IWGP: Naruto
by BrandonChase2311
Summary: In the land of the elemental nations there is one sport prized above all else, wrestling. The IWGP is the biggest organization in the lands and some of the best from all these countries compete to see who the top dogs are, but only one rivalry that matters; The Ace: Sasuke Uchiha, and The Rainmaker: Naruto Uzumaki. Who will come out the true winner. Story elements from NJPW.


**AN: I'm a huge wrestling fan, in particular New Japan Pro Wrestling. This idea just struck me out of the blue and I decided to write a teaser chapter to gauge interest. In my opinion not many anime mix as well with wrestling as Naruto can so I gave it a shot.**

 **Chapter 1: New Beginnings**

The roar of the crowd was deafening, and confetti and streamers littered the ring. Standing in the middle of the ring holding the IWGP Heavyweight Title was Sasuke Uchiha, exhausted but holding himself like a triumphant champion. Taking in the sights and the sounds of the famous Suna-Jo Hall he couldn't help but be overwhelmed by the feeling of successfully defending his title for the first time. Looking over at his opponent pushing himself up, Sasuke went over and helped the young man, the hometown hero Gaara. After winning the IWGP Cup everyone thought that the Suna hero would take the title in his own hometown, but Sasuke proved to be too much for him to overcome. Looking at each other intently the red haired man stuck out his hand and Sasuke obliged, the two shaking hands in a show of respect as the challenger exited the ring. The celebration continued as a silver haired man and pink haired young woman entered the ring. Sausuke embraced the two, his mentor and his manager and girlfriend, overwhelmed by emotion, the young champion went to salute the whole crowd in thanks.

"What a sight this is, the new Ace of the IWGP, Sausuke Uchiha comes into hostile territory and wins the crowd over, myself included." The color commentator Baki was up and giving the young man a standing ovation, nodding his approval. "That could be the gutsiest performance I've ever seen from a defending champion, what do you think Iruka?" The play-by-play man Iruka Umino was in just as much awe as Baki was, giving the Uchiha his own standing ovation, and pointing at the young man as he acknowledged the commentator.

"Partner I have to agree with you, I remember when this young man was just a young lion in the Dojo in Konoha and I helped train him. He was the standout of his class, the standout of the junior heavyweight division, and now one year after declaring himself a heavyweight, Sasuke Uchiha sits on top of the mountain." Watching with pride as a former trainee celebrated with his mentor Kakashi, himself a former world champion, and his girlfriend Sakura, the number one contender for the IWGP Women's Title. The good feelings and celebration were short lived as some familiar guitar music hit. Shot'em pumping through the speakers, signaling the arrival of the new faction of villains, the Bullet Club, Sasuke took precaution, rolling out of the ring and stewarded Kakashi and Sakura to the announcers table before rolling back into the ring to hold his ground. While he was protecting his people, swaggering down the aisle were Bad Luck Killer Bee, Tag Team Champion's Shikamaru Nara and Choji Akamichi: The Young Bucks, Intercontenintal Champion Darui, and the Women's Champion Temari. The group swaggered down the aisle and gathered around the ring, stalking Sasuke like a group of sharks around an injured whale, ready to feed. The Heavyweight Champion held onto his belt tightly; ready to use it as a weapon to defend himself. He may be outnumbered but he knew he could at least hold his own. However, he was confused when the first thing Shikamaru did was grab a microphone for himself, and threw another in the ring at him.

"Congratulations Champ, well desereved, great performance as always from the _Ace_ of the IWGP." The strategist of Bullet club began, almost spitting the word Ace like it was poison. "I'm sure that Kakashi, Sakura, your mom and dad, even big brother is really proud of you finally nutting up and getting the strap, you know especially Itatchi. You're just like him, only he's the far superior wrestler." Hearing enough of the talking, Sasuke decided enough was enough.

"So why don't you do something about it you little worm. I thought you were one of the best you know, one of the really good guys in this business Shikamaru, but you proved me wrong. Why don't all of you get in this ring and I'll show you how good I am." Laughing, Shikamaru bore his eyes into the dark ones of Sasuke, playing a game of chicken with the champ to see who flinches first. Bringing the mic back up before he continued his verbal assault.

"We'll get you when we're ready to get you don't you worry." After hearing this Sasuke saw Killer Bee and Darui standing on the ring apron, only causing his grip on the title to tighten. "We're a little short right now though so you'll have to excuse us for not being quite ready at this very moment. Just you wait though, we'll hit you when you least expect us-" Shikimaru was cut off however, as the familiar theme music of the man who'd been put out for the past three months through shoulder injury hit, and Naruto Uzumaki was streaking down the aisle. Everyone in the Suna-Jo hall came unglued, especially Baki and Iruka, the Konoha man going ballistic on commentary.

"YES, he's back. The Rainmaker Naruto Uzumaki returns from that shoulder injury he suffered in the tournament for the vacant IWGP Title. He's back to team with his old rival in the juniors, before he declared himself a heavyweight at the same time as Sasuke. Baki this is huge, the two best performers in the IWGP against the Bullet club, I like their chances." The man from Suna was less than impressed about that proposition as Naruto slid into the ring and stood back to back with Sasuke.

"I'm not so sure Iruka, remember Sasuke gave Naruto that injury, how rested is he, how strong is that shoulder, and does Naruto really have no ill feelings about losing three months of a career to his former rival?"

"You're crazy, these two came up though the Dojo together, were trained by Kakashi together, they are like brothers they're so close." After Naruto's entrance into the ring Killer Bee and Darui retreated back to the outside. Shikamaru only smiled, held up his hands in surrender as he and the rest of Bullet Club backed towards the aisle.

"Hey, we know when to pick our battles. We'll catch ya later champ." With that the group began their walk up the aisle. Down in the ring the two former rivals were eye to eye, and tension thick in the air. The two other members of the former training group seven reentered the outside area watching hesitantly, Kakashi and Sakura both hoping there were no fireworks between them, especially Naruto for losing three months of wrestling. However, everyone in the arena was pleased to see Naruto extend a hand to Sasuke, the two young men shaking hands, acknowledging one another. Naruto let his eyes wander to the Heavyweight title, and Sasuke didn't miss the action, holding the title up above his head. Naruto merely nodded as Sasuke turned to look towards his two companions, until he felt something grap his right wrist, and before he could react he was spun and pulled into the stiffest lariat he'd ever been hit with, all the air leaving him and all he could do was stare up into the eyes of his attacker, Naruto. The entire arena was quiet, pure disbelief washing over the crowd, Kakashi stared in shock, Sakura holding her hands over her mouth not able to believe what she saw, Iruka and Baki both trying to find what to say to the viewers.

"I-I, can't believe what I've just seen, Naruto blasted Sasuke with The Rainmaker clothsline while unaware, Baki, Sasuke isn't moving."

"No he isn't and I can't say I didn't see this coming. Had Naruto not been hurt by Sasuke you can make the case for him to be the challenger tonight, he would have been the favorite in the IWGP Cup, and after that Rainmaker it looks like he could have taken the belt 1, 2, 3." The entire arena was still deathly quiet as the blonde man went to grab the microphone Sasuke had dropped. Now everyone was quiet not out of shock, but anticipation.

"Ladies and gentlemen I was out of commission for three months, THREE MONTHS, because of this so called Ace in the ring. You all cheer him and adore him and scream his name because he's the savior of wrestling, no! I'm the savior, I'm the future, and you two," Moving from the audience, Naruto locked his gaze on the pair of Kakashi and Sakura. "the two of you barely sent a get well message or a phone call. Loyalty, huh? But don't worry, you'll see me soon, after I win the G1 Climax, and come for that title, but first-" Naruto moved the mic away from his face, reaching for the zipper of his trademark orange jacket and undoing it. Revealing the black shirt and white skull and crossed machine guns of The Bullet Club. "I gotta thank the Biz Cliz for getting me right where I wanted to be." The other members of Bullet Club after that announcement reemerged from the back, swarming the ring and hoisting Naruto on their shoulders. "It's like Shikamaru told you _Ace_ , we'll get you when we're ready. Buckle up Sasuke, we're ready." With the audience, the commentary team, and Naruto's former team in shock the show went off the air with the grim picture of Naruto Uzumaki not just turning heel, but leading the most dangerous faction in the IWGP.


End file.
